mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Uncommon Bond
:Starlight Glimmer: Oooh! Excuse me. When does the noon train from the Crystal Empire arrive? :"All Aboard": Uh... noon? :Starlight Glimmer: Heh. Right. Sorry. I'm just a little excited because my friend Sunburst is coming. :Starlight Glimmer: He's my oldest friend. I mean, we've known each other practically forever. We have tons in common. :Starlight Glimmer: We both love magic and games and jokes – everything, really. Now that I think about it, there isn't a pony in all of Equestria I have more in common with. :dance music :whistle blows :Starlight Glimmer: gasps :hissing :chattering :closes :chugging :Sunburst: Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: gasps Sunburst! You made it! :Sunburst: Of course! I've been looking forward to this visit for a long time. :Starlight Glimmer: grunts Whoa. How long are you staying? :Sunburst: Uh, just a... little reading for the train. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Same old Sunburst. grunts It's going to be so great spending time together. Just like old times. You and me doing the stuff we like – games, magic... :Sunburst: Antiquing. :Starlight Glimmer: What? :Sunburst: Antiquing. You know I like antiquing. :Starlight Glimmer: You do? :Sunburst: Um, of course! Historical knickknacks, ancient relics... Oh! You are so lucky! Ponyville is antique central! :Starlight Glimmer: It is? :Sunburst: How have we never talked about this? We are going antiquing, and you are gonna love it! :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Let's drop your stuff off at the castle first. :Sunburst: Sure. Only... we may need to make a few of trips. chuckle : :Sunburst: This is so great! Who knew I'd be the one showing you the cool sights of Ponyville? :Starlight Glimmer: I'm a little surprised myself. :Sunburst: Wow! What a difference between the hoof-molded bricks and the extruded ones, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-huh... Ha-ha... :Sunburst: Oooh! Check out all these chandeliers! Sometimes, the crystals have magical properties. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Oh, that's cool. How do you—? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunburst! I'm so glad you're here! :Sunburst: In the antique store? :Twilight Sparkle: In Ponyville! Starlight's really been looking forward to your visit. Though I'm glad you're in the antique store, too. I'm usually the only one. :Sunburst: That's crazy! Who doesn't like antiquing, right? :Starlight Glimmer: chuckle Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Oooh, look! An ancient map of Equestria made by the Mighty Helm. :Sunburst: Without the help of unicorn magic or Pegasus flight, the Earth ponies of the Mighty Helm were able to map the entire coast of Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: Coooool... :music :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: gasps :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: laughing :Sunburst: You don't have to pretend to like all this stuff. :Starlight Glimmer: What? No! I do like it. I mean, if you like it, I like it. Besides, we've almost looked at everything, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow! You have got to see this Saddle Arabian vanity! :Starlight Glimmer: This shop looked a lot smaller from the outside. :music continues :Sunburst: Did you see this Palominian letter opener? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That goes well with this ancient phoenix feather quill! We could write to each other! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: Pen pals! laughing :Starlight Glimmer: laughter, sighs Um, I-I really like this old-timey barrel. :Sunburst: Actually, the stuff I bought is inside the barrel. But I can't wait to see what it is! :Starlight Glimmer: Wait. You don't know what you bought? :Sunburst: Mm-mmm. It's a blind buy. Sometimes shops get too busy to go through everything, so they load up a box or barrel and sell it without knowing what's inside. :Twilight Sparkle: Buying one is sort of like a treasure hunt. :Sunburst: Once I found a first edition History of Equestria in the original Olde Ponish. :Twilight Sparkle: Hliet foresettan pliht! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: laughing :Sunburst: It's an Olde Ponish saying. "Reward prefers risk!" Uh, it loses something in the translation. :Starlight Glimmer: Mm. sighs :Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we look through this stuff later? :Sunburst: Yeah. What do you want to do, Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I don't know if you're gonna remember this, but... :Sunburst: gasps Is this...?! :Starlight Glimmer: Dragon Pit! :Twilight Sparkle: I remember that game. You two used to play it? :Sunburst: Pretty much any time we weren't working on magic. I can't believe you found a copy! :clatters :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst would get so excited whenever his dragon got trapped, he knocked the whole board over. :Twilight Sparkle: That's adorable. :Sunburst: Uh, well, it's an exciting game. But I have a little more control over my horn now. :clatters :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-oh! Somepony's dragon's gonna get trapped! :rumble :boing :rolling :Twilight Sparkle: Doesn't seem so exciting to m— :clunk :Twilight Sparkle: Aaah! laughing :whoosh :clatter :Sunburst: Huh. I guess it is adorable. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckle :Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're enjoying your visit so far. :Sunburst: Are you kidding? I mean, first antiquing and then spending time with Twilight? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Yeah. She's pretty great. :Sunburst: Right? I mean, I know she's a princess, but I never thought she'd be so fun to just hang out with. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, she is the Princess of Friendship. :Sunburst: chuckle Right. I guess that makes sense. :Starlight Glimmer: So tomorrow I thought— :Sunburst: I suppose I'm just surprised at how well we get along. I don't have much in common with most ponies. :Starlight Glimmer: You two are pretty similar. I don't know many ponies who are fluent in Olde Ponish. :Sunburst: Exactly! I probably have more in common with Twilight than any pony in Equestria! :Starlight Glimmer: Right... :Sunburst: sighs Anyway, I better get some sleep. yawns Ponyville might be small, but there's a lot to do. Maybe we should ask Twilight what she recommends we see! :Starlight Glimmer: Um... sure. :Sunburst: Great! Good night, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Um... :closes :Starlight Glimmer: ...Good night. :opens :Starlight Glimmer: singsong Knock, knock! :Sunburst: yelps Oh. Hi, Starlight. yawns Is it morning already? :Starlight Glimmer: Yup! Maybe a bit early, but like you said, there's a lot to see in Ponyville. :Sunburst: Uh... Right. Okay. :Starlight Glimmer: Plus, I couldn't really sleep. I just kept thinking about all the stuff we have in common and how much fun we'll have today. :Sunburst: Great. Uh, is Twilight up yet? :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, I'm pretty sure she's busy with princess stuff today. :Sunburst: Oh. yawns :Starlight Glimmer: But I've got a full day of stuff planned. Just you and me. :Sunburst: Uh, great. Um, would you mind turning around or preferably... leaving the room so I could get changed? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh! Right! Sorry. nervously :closes :buzzing :Starlight Glimmer: One genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple tree! Because we used to drink so much apple juice as foals? :Sunburst: Uh, I don't remember that. :Starlight Glimmer: Really? I mean, it was all we drank. Here. Try an apple. I bet that'll jog your memory. grunts :thunk :Trixie: yelps Ow. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? What are you doing here? :Trixie: Huh. I often seek the privacy of the orchard to practice new feats of amazement. And also, I fell asleep. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Well, Sunburst and I were just catching up, so— :Trixie: gasps I don't suppose the two of you want to see a never-before-witnessed magical marvel? :Sunburst: Sure! :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Why not? :Trixie: Behold, visiting friend from Starlight's past, and be amazed by the Great and Powerful – and current best friend of Starlight – Trixie! :fireworks :rattling :clicks :Trixie: I give you... the Unicorn Escape! grunting Just... a sec... One more... grunts twist... and... grunts straining The Great and Powerful Trixie requires a little assistance. :Sunburst: I know this trick. There's a special link, but I could never hold the chain up long enough to find it. :rattling :Sunburst: grunting :Trixie: grunting :pop! :Trixie: Well, if I could do magic like that, I'd have a whole slew of new tricks at my disposal. :Sunburst: I always liked close-up magic because I knew I could do it if I just practiced enough. :Trixie: giggling :music continues :clomp :tearing :shuffling :shaking :rolling :Trixie: Starlight, why didn't you tell me how much Sunburst and I had in common? :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastic Gee. I don't know. :Starlight Glimmer: I know Trixie's "magic" is, you know, fun. But the Mirror Pool is actual magic. :Sunburst: Whoa. This place is pure pony lore. :Starlight Glimmer: Yup. I mean, it's supposed to be all dangerous, and I guess I shouldn't have broken the seal to get in, but you wanted to see the sights of Ponyville, right? :Sunburst: So, Pinkie Pie just dove in and made copies of herself? :Starlight Glimmer: Mm-hmm. If we made copies of ourselves, we could get a year's worth of hanging out over in one day. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, not that we would. :tapping :Sunburst: Do you hear that? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. I hope it's not a leftover Pinkie Pie. :Maud Pie: deadpan Not exactly. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud! How did you get in here? :Maud Pie: deadpan This cavern's actually connected to mine. :Sunburst: Uh, what are you doing? :Maud Pie: deadpan Tapping. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud isn't super chatty. I mean, you and I could sit around and talk all day, but she looks pretty busy. :Sunburst: Are you taking some kind of core sample? :Maud Pie: deadpan Not exactly. I'm uncovering this section of strata for closer study. You might want to step back. :crumbling :Starlight Glimmer: coughing :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm studying this area's metamorphic— :Sunburst: —foliation. Is this gneiss, phyllite, or slate? Wow. The pressure above must be pretty uniform to get the planar fabric to be this consistent. :Maud Pie: deadpan You know about geology? :Sunburst: Eh, I dabble. For example, by the speleothems in this cave, I kind of figured there was another way out. :Maud Pie: deadpan Because of the calcite deposits. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs :music continues :bubbling :squeaking :ting! :tapping :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Where's Sunburst? :Starlight Glimmer: "I don't know" Doing stage magic with Trixie? Studying new rocks with Maud? You're here, so I guess you two aren't off translating some ancient Olde Ponish text. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? Why would Sunburst be doing any of that? I thought he came to Ponyville to see you. :Starlight Glimmer: I thought so, too, but it hasn't worked out that way. When we were foals, we had more in common than any two ponies in Equestria. But now, it seems like he's got more in common with my friends than he does with me. :clunk :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Everypony changes, but that doesn't mean there aren't still things you both like. You both love magic, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Magic? :Twilight Sparkle: Sure. You're really good at it, and Sunburst practically knows every spell that ever was. :Starlight Glimmer: gasps You're right! Thanks, Twilight! You're the best! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I try. :Sunburst: Starlight, what happened? Maud and I found some fascinating sedimentary stratum, but when I turned to show you, you were gone. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud does have a way of making rocks really interesting, but I wanted to work on something a little more "us". :Sunburst: What's this? :Starlight Glimmer: Just a little something I made up. :Sunburst: Whoa! You made up this spell? Just now? :Starlight Glimmer: Yup! :zap :whirling :Sunburst: Wow. :Starlight Glimmer: I know, right? But wait, there's more! :zap :whirling :Young Starlight Glimmer: Cool, right?! :Young Sunburst: Um... sure. :Young Starlight Glimmer: Now we can play Dragon Pit! Just like we used to! :Young Sunburst: Actually, I thought we could go with Maud and— :Young Starlight Glimmer: I mean, nothing was better than just you and me playing this game when we were foals, right? :Young Sunburst: Starlight. :Young Starlight Glimmer: Do you what to be red or blue? :Young Sunburst: Starlight! I don't want to play the game at all! :zap :whoosh :shimmer! :creaks :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on in here? :Starlight Glimmer: Nothing. I was trying to have fun doing the one thing I thought we still had in common, but I guess we don't even have that anymore. :Sunburst: I don't understand. Starlight and I have known each other since we were foals, but that doesn't mean we have to be foals to hang out. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Starlight does have a tendency to overdo. :Sunburst: I mean, it is surprising how well I get along with all of her friends, but she and I still have tons in common. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you just need to remind her what those things are. :Sunburst: That's it! That's exactly what I'll do! Uh, right after I think of them. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. :Trixie: Obviously you and I hit it off. I am quite impressive. And we share a love for prestidigitation. :poof! :Sunburst: Right. And Starlight and I share a lot of things, too. I just need to think of them. What else do you guys have in common? :Trixie: Well, we've both made not-so-great choices in the past. :pop! :pop! :Trixie: And we're self-conscious about everypony judging us, even though we've both changed and are trying hard to be better. :sawing :Sunburst: Yeah, we don't really have that. :beat :clop :Trixie: Hmph! I can think of something you have in common. You're both poor practice audiences. :Maud Pie: deadpan Starlight and I don't really have a lot in common. Other than feeling different from most ponies. And comedy. :Sunburst: Comedy? :clatter :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm very funny. :Sunburst: Was that a joke? :Maud Pie: deadpan No. :Sunburst: Oh. Well, that's more than I can think of that she and I have in common. :Maud Pie: deadpan We don't really spend that much time talking about that, though. Mostly we're just comfortable around each other. :Sunburst: sighs We used to be. We did everything together. But now I'm wondering if we've spent so much time apart that we don't connect over anything anymore. And if we can't connect over anything, then maybe we're not even friends! :Maud Pie: deadpan Well, at least it's not serious. That was a joke. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I appreciate you trying to help, Twilight. But it seems pretty clear that Sunburst and I have grown apart. :Twilight Sparkle: I understand. But I feel like that only happens if you both let it. You still want to be friends, right? :Starlight Glimmer: I created a spell so we could relive playing a game in our childhood home... and bodies. :Twilight Sparkle: Right... :Starlight Glimmer: I'm just not sure Sunburst wants to stay friends, too. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you might be surprised. :opens :Maud Pie: deadpan Prepare yourself... :Trixie: ...for the new and improved Dragon Pit! :Sunburst: We had to take out a few spaces to get it to fit, but you hardly miss them. Maud made the dice. :clatters :Maud Pie: deadpan Pumice is the lightest igneous rock. It seemed the best choice. :clatters :Trixie: And I'' added the special effects. There's nothing like a little well-placed magic smoke. :poof! :'Twilight Sparkle': Looks like somepony's dragon is going to get trapped. :'Starlight Glimmer': I thought you didn't want to play this game. :'Sunburst': Well, I didn't want to pretend to be a foal, but I know you wanted to play. I thought it'd be fun to play a version big enough for full-grown ponies. What do you think? Fun, right? :'Starlight Glimmer': Actually, it's missing something. :zap :cracking :'Sunburst': Aaaah! grunts :'Starlight Glimmer': giggles Now it's fun. :'All except Maud Pie': laughing :hissing :'Starlight Glimmer': I don't know why I got so worried about us not having anything in common. :'Sunburst': Yeah. I kind of think it doesn't matter as long as we enjoy each other's company. :'Trixie': And that game was certainly enjoyable. :'Starlight Glimmer': What made it even better was getting to play it with ''all my friends. :Sunburst: See you soon? :Starlight Glimmer: You bet. I want to hear if you find anything interesting in that barrel. :Sunburst: Trust me, Starlight. You'll be the first to know. :whistle blows :chugging :music :credits